


Alone

by MilyV



Series: Prompts from tumblr (sufin5ever) [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, SuNor, denfin, idk - Freeform, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: AU. When Tino found out that his best friends were dating, he was dissapointed. But he was about to be surprised.





	Alone

Finding out that his best friends were dating was something that he never thought that could happen. Yet that was his reality. Sigurd and Berwald were dating and were planning to go to the party of the year together. And he was all alone. Completely alone. 

 

Tino tried to delete the conversation from his memory. But it was still very alive on his mind.

 

_ A week ago, Tino was on the cafeteria, waiting for Sigurd and Berwald. He thought it would be funny to go to the biggest party of the year as friends. Because, as far as he knew, Sigurd and Berwald didn’t have any date. Tino obviously didn’t have one either. So since he didn’t want to ask any of the two as a date, out of respect for the other one, he felt that going out as friends was the solution. _

 

_ But Tino realized that they were taking their time. They were usually there, as soon as the class was over. So he stood up and he went to look for them. He grabbed his stuff and got out of there.  _

 

_ Outside of the school, Sigurd and Berwald were making out, on a hidden corner, where nobody was supposed to see them. Except that Tino just passed that spot and noticed the two of them.  _

 

_ Tino stood there, just a couple of meters away from them.  _

 

_ “I… I didn’t know you…” Tino was so shocked that the words barely could get out of his mouth. _

 

_ Sigurd and Berwald stopped and stared at their friend. Sigurd was the first one to approach to Tino. _

 

_ “We were going to tell you. But…” Sigurd scratched the back of his neck and turned around, because he needed Berwald’s help. _

 

_ “But we thought it would be awkward” The Swede managed to say. _

 

_ “I’m glad for you…” But Tino turned around as quickly as he could do. He felt so betrayed by Sigurd and Berwald. How he couldn’t see it? For how long they were hiding their relationship? He didn’t have any feelings for them but he thought he deserved to know the truth.  _

 

_ But what Tino was ignoring in that moment was that someone else was waiting to talk to him.  _

 

Since that moment, he really hadn’t spoken to either Sigurd or Berwald. There was nothing else to say. They apparently were happy with each other and very in love. Not a lot of public demonstration, but he knew them too well. Neither of them had tried to talk to him, so it was obvious that he had been the third wheel for some time. 

 

He was sitting all by himself on the cafeteria, when Magnus approached him. He knew Magnus because he was Berwald’s older sibling. He actually liked him a lot, because he was one of those people that were fun to be around. 

 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Magnus asked him before sitting in front of Tino. He had an idea but he wanted a confirmation from Tino himself.

 

“Nothing. I’m just alone” Tino tried to brushed it off “Sigurd and Berwald are… Whatever couples do, I guess” He shrugged and smiled to Magnus. 

 

“My brother is dating someone? To be fair I always thought that he would date you, not Sigurd” Magnus jokingly said, but he realized soon that he had made a mistake.

 

“I… Well, things never go like we planned, right?” Tino was struggling to see the bright side of the whole thing.

 

Magnus wasn’t sure if he could take next step. But he hated how sad was Tino. If he could, he would give him the entire world, just to make sure he was happy. 

 

“Do you want to go with me to the party?” Magnus dared to ask him.

 

“Uh? What?” Tino didn’t expect that. At all. He raised an eyebrow “Are you mocking me or something?”

 

Magnus knew he had screw up. But he couldn’t step back.  He had a thing for Tino for at least a couple of years now. He hadn’t done anything until that moment because of his brother. His moment was now.

 

“Of course I am not!” Magnus quickly moved and sat down next to Tino “I… Tino, I want to go to the party with you, as a date. Or as friends. I don’t know. Or maybe... “ Magnus was nervous and he couldn’t figure out the right words “Just please come with me”

 

Tino opened his eyes widely. It was obvious that Magnus was serious about it. 

 

“Are you sure though? I mean, I’m just a chubby pathetic dude. You could ask anyone out” Tino was impressed and at the same time, he wanted to be sure that Magnus actually wanted to go out with him. 

 

Magnus rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, I’m sure. I have never been so sure in my life. Come on, it will be fun!” Magnus promised him “And you are not a chubby pathetic dude. You are…” Magnus bit his lips. It was too early to say anything about what he felt “You are a good handsome dude”

 

Tino accept it. What could go wrong on the party? 

 

Several weeks after the party, Tino and Magnus started to hang out even more. Even though Tino was still hurt that his best friends were ignoring him at all, he was having a blast every time he could be with Magnus.

 

And so, Magnus felt it was the moment to tell Tino everything. Magnus knew that he was going to face rejection but he didn’t care at all. He was in love with him and he couldn’t keep it anymore.

 

He went to Tino’s house because they were supposed to go to a place to have dinner. He had bought some flowers and dress up nicely to make a great impression. He still couldn’t believe that his brother was so stupid to not realize what a treasure Tino was. 

 

He knocked on the door and waited for Tino to come. The plan could fail and their relationship could be ruined. Yet he felt like he was doing the right thing. 

 

“Hey, Magnus” Tino was in shocked to see him so overdress “Are we going to a fancy restaurant? You didn’t even tell me! I need to go and change” 

 

“Wait!” The Dane didn’t have the patience to hold it any longer “There’s something I need to tell you”

 

Tino stopped and turned around. 

 

“Please don’t tell me you are secretly dating someone else” Tino begged him. That was probably his worst nightmare and he was afraid that Magnus was bored with him. 

 

“No!” Magnus shook his head “The thing I want to tell you…” He looked at the ground for a bit, before continuing: “ Here I am, blue eyes and heart in my hand, asking you to be my boyfriend. Or to date me. I really like you, Tino”

 

Tino giggled when he heard those words and Magnus blushed. 

 

“I’m not laughing at you, silly” Tino approached the Dane and grabbed one of his hands. 

 

“Then what does it mean?” Magnus felt like all of his confidence just left him, blown by the wind.

 

“I didn’t expect this at all. I do like you yoo” Tino admitted “I wasn’t sure at first. But then I realized that I wanted to spend more and more time with you. I was getting jealous of everyone who was speaking to you” He was ashamed for admitting that.

 

“Dork! So what do you say?” Magnus smiled at him “Wanna try it? You are going to have the best boyfriend ever. I promise you won’t regret it”

 

As usual, Tino was laughing at him. He nodded and then he hugged Magnus.

 

“I know I won’t” Tino nodded. 

 

Magnus couldn’t help but to kiss him. 

 

Tino opened his eyes and then he closed them again, he wanted to enjoy that moment forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
